


Death is a Whimsy for Those Who Would Scoff

by klynie



Category: GAIMAN Neil - Works, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Sandman
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-11
Updated: 2007-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klynie/pseuds/klynie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape says goodbye to one of the Endless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is a Whimsy for Those Who Would Scoff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Synn).



  
**Death is a Whimsy For Those Who Would Scoff** (for Synn)

  
  
  
  
Snape gulped air and opened his eyes.  
  
"Easy there." A young woman – most likely vampire with a face that pale, he noted, and put a hand to his neck – crouched in front of him, head tilted.  
  
His neck felt sticky. He looked at his hand, saw blood, clotting yet still heart-bright in colour. "You ate from me."  
  
She shook her head. "Actually, it's the other way around. You're the Death Eater." She stood. "You've followed me around for quite a while."  
  
"Dead." He remembered. "I'm dead."  
  
She smiled. "I know dead, and you're not it. Now get going. Eat life."


End file.
